Ryshken Hawthorne
Ryshken is a die-hard Gilnean loyalist. Even with his King's decision to rejoin the Alliance, he is still a firm believer that the rest of the world pales in comparison to his great nation. Currently, he resides in Gilneas once more, in the small town of Darel'horth in southern Gilneas, where his wife has taken over ownership of the land. However, severing his ties to Darel'horth in everything short of land ownership he has tossed his name in with The Grey Hand to help them in their mission of reclaiming Gilneas. Appearance While in human form his skin was pale, and his eyes seemingly drained of life. Seems constant warfare and the relentless harsh weather of Gilneas weighed hard on him in his years locked behind the gates. Bags ever present beneath his eyes, and marks of battle evident all over his body. However, the dedication as a soldier was obvious; toned, as one would expect. In his Worgen form, blackish-gray fur covered his body, though unkempt and dirty. Standing at a standard seven-or-so feet in the form, with massive claws portruding from finger tips and 'toes' he like many of his kin could be a force to be reckoned with. Seems he prefers this form, and it's rare he'd be found in anything else, but in his eyes, who in their right mind would be ashamed of such a blessing of immense power and stamina? While armor changed frequently on him, the Tabard of his beloved homeland Gilneas rarely seemed to leave his person. Whether it be in bags or on his chest, the tabard remained tattered, stained and bloodied however he'd never dare clean it. A permanent reminder of the tenacity of the greatest country on Azeroth. History (( WIP )) Love life Ryshken was by no means ever expected to possess any form of a love life; his hate too controlling and his drive of being a soldier preventing such affairs. However, such outlooks on life were shattered the day he accidentally stormed into the Wilkinson book shop. Only briefly spotting Zoey before he ran out to prevent being seen, he'd developed a feeling he'd not before experienced. He knew he'd ha ve to see the girl again. After the Cataclysm occurred and the walls were destroyed Zoey had apparently left for Darnassus with the other refugee's. Ryshken, assisting the Liberation Front and the Bloodfang pack followed not too long after. Which is where he once more met Zoey Wilkinson. Finally mustering up the courage to talk to her, he did it in any fashion a man such as he would - leapt through the air and violently landed at her side, cracking the ground nearby her and unfortunately knocking one of her beloved books into the water. This continued for some time until the woman seemed to grow a bit of an affection towards him in return! Affection turned into infuation and eventually the pair were engaged. With the assistance of the Orchid in returning to Gilneas, the pair were wed in their beloved homeland. Family With the marriage to Zoey, making her Zoey Hawthorne finally finished, the pair became near inseperable. Doing everything and anything together. Though Zoey could be considered cold at times, while alone in the presence of just Ryshken she was an entirely different person; Affectionate and loving. Though it had never been talked about, eventually Zoey became pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a.. much to her dismay, Worgen child - a girl. The pair decided to call her "Julia" however more often than not she has been referred to as "Jules". It wasn't too long after Julia was born that another child was introduced into the Hawthorne family; Liam Hawthorne. Almost identical to his father in looks Ryshken had high hopes for him from day one! However in typical Hawthorne display, Zoey once more became pregnant and some time later gave birth to twins; Charlotte and Thomas. However, much to Ryshken's dismay the pair came out as human and ever cemented Rysh's favouritism of his two first children.. even if he did have a special place in his heart for Julia that he'd never admit to. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Township of Darel'horth Category:Ryshken Hawthorne